


【韦萝】dirty talk

by kirired



Series: 管韦萝的废料合集 [15]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirired/pseuds/kirired
Summary: 五六年前的硬盘肉
Relationships: Wei "GodV" Zhen/Zhao "Fireloli" Zhi-Ming
Series: 管韦萝的废料合集 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649677





	【韦萝】dirty talk

**Author's Note:**

> 粗口警告！

萝莉深更半夜给韦神打电话时的本意是，把正在睡觉的韦神吵醒找乐子。  
不幸的是韦神也是个夜猫子。  
计划落空相对无言了片刻，萝莉听到那边隐隐约约的呼吸声，突然心里痒痒起来，还是决定做点儿什么。  
他想起一个老套的荤段子，母猴子想暗示公猴子和它繁殖下一代，会讲什么话。  
于是他故意拿捏着腔调，用着难得的甜腻的嗓音对电话那头说道：“韦神，我下面好痒……”  
韦神顿了一下，才明白萝莉过来是想干什么。不过他也乐意陪萝莉玩，于是停下手指鼠标也压低声音问他：“痒得流出水来了？”  
“嗯…好难受，来帮我止痒……”  
“把裤子都脱光，把手指插进屁眼里自己扩张，快。”  
萝莉从善如流地脱下裤子，躺在床上张开了双腿，没拿手机的一那只手乖乖向下伸去，手指在穴口打着旋犹豫着，倒是饥渴的小穴一张一合将指尖吸住。萝莉顺势将手指又伸进去几分。  
不一会儿那边开始断断续续呻吟着。韦神听着也上了火，将自己裤链拉下，掏出阴茎，想像着萝莉抬着腿露出后穴勾引自己的样子，慢慢撸了起来。  
“你别是只用了一根手指吧，怎么满足得了你？多插几根进去抠才够止痒。”  
“嗯……不够……还是好痒啊……”  
“手指上是不是沾满黏糊糊的淫水了，小骚货？”  
“啊…是……是，韦神快来操我……”  
“让我怎么操你？”  
“把你的阴茎插进我的屁眼里，狠狠干我……啊……干到我射精……”  
“是干到你射不出来吧？”  
“对……干到射不出来……韦神……”  
“乖，我现在就插进来了，屁眼夹紧了别被干松了。”  
萝莉被韦神的话刺激得全身发抖，恨不得现在就被他压在身下操弄。他侧身喘息着将床头柜里韦神就在这儿的按摩棒拿了出来，打开震动慢慢放进自己后穴里。  
“啊——啊啊啊——”  
“骚紧夹得真紧啊，你说我干得你爽不爽？”  
“好爽……再快点…”  
“有没有顶到你最痒的那一点？”  
“呜……有，有——啊啊”  
韦神听着电话里的浪叫声自给自足着，凭着经验觉得萝莉要到高潮了，突然命令道：“现在把自己照下来。”  
电话那头静了静，喘息声变小了，传来了手机自带的“喀嚓”一声，萝莉的声音才又响起。  
“做得不错，把精液全射给你，都吃下去吧。”

事后，韦神收到了那张照片，照片中萝莉潮红着脸两眼无神，口水从嘴角流出都不自知，光着的双腿折叠在胸前，隐隐露出半截塞在后穴的按摩棒，性器高高翘起。韦神仔细看了几遍，笑着将它保存了起来。


End file.
